nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Reflection
|next = Saigo no Fukkatsu |game = Call of Duty: Battlegrounds |story = Future's Fortune |character = Bridgette Burkhard, Clark Garrison, Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays |team = Californians |weapons = , s, any weapon bought |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |place = California, USA |date = Occurring simultaneously with |objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of zombies |enemies = s, s, s, Deviations |console = nazi_zombie_hotel }} Nobility: Reflection is the second map in Future's Fortune (series 2) and one of the stops in Test of Courage. Reflection, similar to Die Rise, specialises in confined, vertical spaces inside of a destroyed hotel. Survival mode In Survival Mode, Reflection is the only map to include the Pack-a-Punch machine. There are four rooms to the map: the lobby (the starting room), a restaurant, a hallway and a basement. There are quite a few guns and perks located throughout the area. When in Co-Op, there are only four perks, as many of them are randomised to appear in the basement. In solo, four perks-Juggernog, Quick Revive, Stamin-Up and Mule Kick-always appear throughout the map. Weapons Starting weapons: *M1911 *Fragmentation Grenades Off-wall weapons: *Olympia (500 points) *M14 (500 points) *AK-74u (1000 points) *MP5K (1000 points) *M16 (1200 points) *MP40 (1500 points) *Stakeout (1500 points) *Claymore (1000 points for 5) *Fragmentation Grenades (250 points for 4) *Bowie Knife (3000 points) Mystery Box weapons: *HK21 (950 points) *China Lake (950 points) *M72 LAW (950 points) *RPK (950 points) *SPAS-12 (950 points) *G11 (950 points) *Galil (950 points) *Famas (950 points) *FN-FAL (950 points) *CZ75 (950 points) *AUG (950 points) *Commando (950 points) *HS-10 (950 points) *Ballistic Knife (950 points) *L96A1 (950 points) *Dragunov (950 points) *Python (950 points) *Spectre (950 points) *Thompson (950 points) *Uzi (950 points) *PM63 (950 points) *MPL (950 points) *Crossbow (950 points) *Monkey Bomb (950 points) *Ray Gun (950 points) *Thundergun (950 points) Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (500 points in Solo, 1500 points in Co-Op; randomised in Co-Op) *Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points; randomised in Co-Op) *Who's Who (2000 points; Co-Op only) *Stamin-Up (2000 points; randomised in Co-Op) *Double Tap Root Beer (2000 points; randomised in Co-Op) *Juggernog (2500 points; randomised in Co-Op) *Speed Cola (3000 points; randomised in Co-Op) *Mule Kick (4000 points; randomised in Co-Op) Test of Courage In Test of Courage, there are five doors to the map: the original four from survival, as well as a door in the parking lot to the Lobby. The basement is a bit larger when the power is turned on, as it houses the Pack-a-Punch machine down behind a secret panel. After Round 30, a lightning strike will occur, and part of the restaurant-the kitchen-will open up. This reveals the Molotov Cocktails. The door will also open if the Easter Egg is completed, and any subsequent games will have this door automatically opened. From the parking lot, one can run East and find a path with boxes scattered along it. This leads to the hidden Theatre. Weapons Starting weapons: *M1911 *Fragmentation Grenades Off-wall weapons: *B23R (1000 points) *AK-74u (1000 points) *Thompson (1200 points) *Molotov Cocktails (250 points for 5; following Round 30/following the Easter Egg) *Claymore (1000 points for 5) Perk-a-Colas *Stamin-Up (2000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) Trivia *The map is inspired by the Halo: Reach map of the same name. *There is a fusebox in the basement. If the action button is held while looking at it, the two perks on the elevators will move upstairs. This does not work in Test of Courage, as there is debris coming out of the two elevators. Category:Maps Category:Future's Fortune Maps